Only With You
by Zalini
Summary: ...or more accurately, some of the most embarrassing moments Hermione has unfortunately shared with one Ronald Weasley because for some reason they always seem to happen with him...only with him. Starts in first year but quickly moves on to later years. Light and humorous in most parts. Rated T for the prologue and those later years.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **...or more accurately, some the most embarrassing moments Hermione has unfortunately shared with one Ronald Weasley because for some reason they always seem to happen with him...only with him. Starts in first year but quickly moves on to later years. Light and humorous in most parts. Rated T for the prologue and those later years.

_**AN: **__Hello everyone out there still reading.____This is my version of a "moments" story but just a little different to make it worthwhile...hopefully. Mostly light and humorous but there are some serious moments to reflect the heavier parts of the books. I will publish the first two chapters together for you to see where I am going with this. Please read and enjoy._

**Only with you.**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Hermione awoke with a small smile on her face as she flashed open her eyes in anticipation. Yes! It wasn't a dream. The night before was real...oh so real! Her boyfriend was lying on his back snoring lightly next to her. Her smile widened as she took him in with her eyes. He was still the lanky beautiful bumbling wonderful boy of her dreams but this time she could run her mind back a few hours and actually recall the feel of him on her, all over her..and in her. She blushed at the memories but that was also normal for her. This boy could always make her feel like a giddy, awkward stuttering fool with the simplest of things. It had always been so. She only figured out why much later and by that time she was long gone and head over heals in love with him and it only got worse after that realization.

They were together since the end of the war a long year and a half ago and Ron had finally just moved into his own flat a few days ago after his Auror training ended. She had helped him set up this past week and though it was not entirely unexpected they has finally fallen into his bed the night before and had just let things progress where it had been threatening to go for a long time. It had been slow and sweet, heated and passionate and her usual embarrassment with him seem to slowly disappear as they continued on into the early morning hours.

She reached over to lovingly brush his hair over his forehead when he stirred and turned to her touch as his eyes fluttered open. His face brightened with his lopsided grin and her heart swelled as she leaned over to give him a short kiss before moving closer to him.

"Good morning sleepy head." she smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too beautiful." he said before returning her kiss. He then pulled the sheets down from off her chest and kissed both her breasts with a swift shake of his head.

"And good morning to you my two beauties." he muttered before looking up at her with a big grin on his face.

She slapped him softly on his shoulder as she pulled the sheets back over her.

"Ron! That was...was..." she stuttered as she felt her face heat over. _Some things would never change it seemed._

"What? It's not like I haven't seen them before...in fact I have a very close relationship with them especially after last night." he continued grinning. She could not help herself as a giggle escaped her.

"You are such a nut Ron Weasley. I just wish that you would stop referring to my breasts as if they partly belonged to you." she said with a smile as her face flushed again. Ron sat up a bit and looked at her.

"Hey you can't still be seriously embarrassed can you?...after all we did before and then last night?" he asked lightly. "Come on Hermione, I don't know about you but hell I think we are way passed being awkward around each other." he finished with an unconvincing smirk.

Hermione knew that he was right but after years of trying to control her feelings around him and failing most times, she was still so conditioned to falling into a flustered mess whenever he was around.

"I know Ron...I know. It's just that...I can't sometimes believe that after years of feeling so flustered around you I can actually act on my feelings without second guessing myself." she shifted against him to make her point. "Like now. I can't believe I can just do this."

She pulled off the sheets again and snuggled next to him kissing his jaw and running her hands across his chest. She threw a naked leg around him and then kissed one of his nipples with a soft purr. Ron instantly pulled her closer and they fell into a heated snog for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Were you really a little bit embarrassed last night?" he asked as she settled down against him.

"I think we both were Ron...it was to be expected. It was our first time after all but we love and trust each other and I am sure that you noticed that we each got better as the night went on." she grinned up at him with another blush across her cheeks.

"Yes that's true but we definitely need more practice." he grinned in return as he stared at her. "Is that why you are still positively blushing my passionate witch?" he asked as his hands began to wander over her back.

Hermione sighed at the feel of his fingers but she felt the need to clarify something for Ron. It seemed like as usual he was clueless to her previous...feelings towards him. She rolled unto her side next to him propping herself on one elbow as she stroked his face with her free hand.

"Ron you have no idea how you affected me during our school life do you?" she told him. He turned to her with her words.

"Er...like in a good way right?" he replied unsurely before she threw a small laugh at him.

"Yes and no. Ron there was something about you that always got to me even in our first year. Yes you irritated me no end but you also made me so nervous and the slightest thing between us would leave me so flustered and embarrassed at times..." she tried to explain.

"You mean like when you were petrified or turned into a cat? or worse yet when I made a mess at the Yule Ball or later with...you know. Hermione those times were not at all funny! How could you be embarrassed about those things? It was just me mostly being a big prat." he tried to clarify. She shook her head resolutely at him.

"No Ron. I'm not referring to those times. I'm talking about all the little things between us that you never really saw. Just us mostly. I never had a problem with Harry for obvious reasons. I could say and do anything around him and still be my bossy know it all self." she smiled when he chuckled at her self- description but continued after giving him a small nudge.

"But with you...at first I could never understand it and it drove me mad. That must be why we always bickered. I never knew what to say around you when Harry wasn't around and I was always on edge where you were concerned. Bossing you around was the only way sometimes to get to talk to you. It got a little better after our second year and after I figured out I fancied you more than I should have in third year I finally realised what the problem was..." she stopped to let him say something.

"Typical of you to call it a problem that needed solving. At least you figured it out. I was a complete moron compared to you. I had no clue what I was feeling...it took me almost two year later to finally realise that I fancied you like crazy. And crazy it was I tell you." he laughed out.

"You know when I said yes and no...well it was good because I now looked forward to being with you and talking with you but it was an absolute nightmare whenever anything close happened between us. You would not believe all the embarrassing moments that I went through all those years." she sighed loudly while shaking her head.

"Really?" Ron sat up a little more as he took on a curious look on his face.

"Yes!" she stressed. "And you were always so clueless and for some reason they always seem to happen with you...only with you." she sighed a little louder this time. Ron took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Hermione no one could be more of a blubbering idiot than me when I was around you." he said seriously. "But I'm a bit curious. Can you tell me some of these moments so I won't be so clueless in the future? I'm sure I did notice some things especially in our fourth year because I tell you without shame that I was always staring at you." he snickered but drew her into another kiss which she eagerly responded to. She then considered his request with a glint in her eyes.

"Ron this started in our first year I'm serious. Little stupid things that felt so huge to me at the time. When I think back now I still remember how I felt in a way. I don't think I can do this." she informed him.

"Oh come on Hermione. It's a part of our history and I want to know. Pleeeease? If you tell me I promise never to embarrass you ever again...deliberately." he pleaded.

Now that she had to think about some of those "moments", the memories flooded in her head and while some were serious and really embarrassing she had to laugh at herself at most of them. Maybe it would be good for them both if she could get them out there. She laughed aloud this time at her boyfriend's pouted lips and puppy dog eyes.

"OK OK you stubborn baby. Where should I start? I guess it would be the night we became friends." she said a bit dreamy as she remembered that night so long ago.

"Wow! So far back." he shouted out suddenly before she stopped him with a small slap.

"Ron! Do you want to hear this or not? And promise not to laugh at me." she implored.

"OK Right. I promise love." he said with a serious face as he gave her another kiss before making himself more comfortable while still stroking her hand with his fingers.

"Right I'm ready. Go on Hermione. I'm listening"...

**o0o**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends & Pumpkin Juice

**Chapter 2 - Friends & Pumpkin Juice**

She stood frozen to the spot just inside the portrait hole, her head spinning with what had occurred just a few minutes ago. The noise of the common room behind her were lost to her thoughts. She, Hermione Granger had just lost Gryffindor 5 points! She, Hermione Granger had just lied to the Headmistress of all people! How would she ever recover from that! How would she ever recover from the shame and embarrassment when everyone found out.

Even though those were the most pressing issues that assailed her, there was the other huge matter that kept replaying in her bushy haired head. She, Hermione Granger had just been saved from being crushed into pulp by two boys while crying like a baby in the girls bathroom! Oh God!...and one of those boys was Ronald Weasley, the same annoying, infuriating, reprehensible prat who had caused her to be hiding there in the first place. How embarrassing was that!

Those two boys were going to make her life so difficult. She had already broken so many rules when she let them take her on that late night run around the school corridors and coming face to face with a three headed dog. She had promised to keep a low profile after that but now it was all up in smoke...and dust which now covered her hair. It was all his fault she reasoned with her anger building now. If he had never said those vile hurtful things this would never had happened!

The sudden picture of him casting the levitation spell popped into her head and her anger dimmed to a little annoyance. Ok yes he was the principle cause for her taking refuge in the bathroom but maybe she had come across just a little bossy and all knowing in the class. She just didn't know how to have a normal conversation with him. Still...did he have to say those hurtful words? Maybe he was the same way and didn't really know how to talk to her either. Yes that could be it, she reasoned as the picture flashed across her mind again. He _had_ learnt the spell and he had done it under terrifying circumstances. Maybe she was being a bit harsh in her evaluation. She had to remember to praise and thank him...and Harry for their quick thinking and action when she saw them next.

No sooner than she could shake her head in confirmation of her resolution and straighten herself upright a bit, the portrait door burst open and Ron Weasley all but ran into her standing two feet away from the entrance with Harry shuffling behind him. In a blink and in the seconds that followed, her tongue somehow refused to cooperate with her head having shut down at the sight of him. She opened her mouth to say all the things she had just seconds ago decided on but nothing came out. The three of them looked like fish in a bottle squirming around each other.

After what must have been a good minute of silence, she finally muttered out a timid thanks and to her relief the two boys responded likewise before Ron stammered something about food and they all turned to the room, the boys walking quickly to their family and friends while she wandered slowly to no one and nowhere in particular.

_God how pathetic was she! They had saved her from a terrible fate and all she could do was mutter an almost inaudible thanks to the space between them. _

Her stomach gave a small churn and she suddenly realised that she had not eaten in a long time but as she surveyed the table that was put out for them, she noticed that all the food was now finished and she wondered how much worse this day could get. Not wanting to show her disappointment, she picked up a full cup of pumpkin juice and sipped it slowly as she leaned against the wall trying to disappear into the shadows. Not surprisingly Ron and Harry's friends had saved them supper and they stood about eating while talking loudly to everyone eager to hear about their recent adventure. Well Harry was talking. Ron was gulping down his food in rapid form while trying to add to the conversation but sounding horrible garbled whenever he did.

She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust at the sight but continued to watched them as they soon slid away from the crowd and found themselves a spot on the ground in front of the fireplace with Ron's legs sprawled in front of him. They were now talking quietly among each other and she suddenly cringed at the thought that had probably told the whole story to all their friends. Having resigned herself to a hungry night, she was just about to ask permission to retire to her dorm when the two boys suddenly lifted their heads and began to look around the room. Before she could move they both caught sight of her and Harry waved his arm in the air to catch her attention.

"Hey Hermione, erm...why don't you come and sit here?" he asked shyly.

She was stunned for a few seconds with her heart racing slightly before slowly moving towards them and trying to ignore the few surprised looks that flew her way. She, Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor after all and she tried to look all confident in her stride towards the two popular boys. She held her cup tightly as she approached them.

"Hi. Did you want something?" she asked trying to sound casual. Ron rolled his eyes before addressing her in a light voice.

"Yes Hermione, as Harry already asked would you like to come and sit...with us...here." he stuttered out uncomfortable as Harry nudged him in the side before shifting away to make some room for her.

"Oh...ok." she squeaked out her answer moving to sit between them.

She would never know how it happened but as she moved forward her foot caught on Ron's long leg and she stumbled for a second. She caught her balance swiftly but a fair portion of her pumpkin juice spilled over her cup and fell with a soft splash over the front of his trousers...yes...right in the general location of his ...private area.

Ron gave a loud yelp and jumped to the side as Harry snickered out a stifled laugh. She was mortified but quickly slipped into her fix it mode.

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh sorry Ronald! Don't worry I can fix this with a cleaning charm." she informed him as she drew out her wand and pointed it at him before freezing in complete embarrassment as she realised exactly where she had her wand pointed. She was also frozen by the look of abject fear on Ron's face. It was him who broke the silence as he reached quickly out to push her wand away.

"Erm.. it's all right...just sit down Hermione. I can handle this." he told her while trying to sop up the spilled juice with his napkin. "and stop laughing Harry or I will throw some on you too you git."

Hermione face was now almost totally red and she literally dropped between them as she felt her legs give way.

_Why? Why him and why now! she screamed to herself. I hardly know him and yet he makes me behave like a complete and utter idiot._

Before she could utter another apology he turned to her with a slightly guilty grin.

"I guess I sorta deserve it...after all..." he gulped. "you know...after all I said to you...you know...before." he finished with a nod.

Hermione had just about gotten over the shock of sitting between two boys and the greater one where Ron had not cursed her to the other side of the room with her embarrassing accident as she realised that this was an actual apology from him. Well as good as she had ever expected. She gave him a small smile in return as she felt a sudden warmth spring up inside her.

"Well I guess we're even then." she said with her smile. "and I'm really sorry about messing up your pants." she managed to say as her cheeks flushed over again. Ron then gave her a full lopsided grin and the warmth spread over her sweetly.

"Well ok...we're even...for now." he smirked.

Before her smile threatened to overwhelm her face, Harry had placed an empty plate in her hands and plunked down a piece of chicken from his own plate.

"There. It looks like you didn't get any dinner so you can take some of mine, Ron give her a piece of your pie and one of your tarts will you?" he ordered.

Ron did his best to hide a grimace but did as he was requested before continuing to eat. She now felt guilty at taking away some of their supper but she was hungry and had never felt so appreciated in all her life. She started to eat with a flourish.

"So Hermione tell me. Do you think it possible for a troll to just enter the school?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Glad to be distracted with a question, Hermione looked around before lowering her voice in return.

"Well now that you mention it, I don't think a troll or any other creature could just wander into the school...there are certain charms in place to prevent those things...I did read about them in Hogwarts a History." she informed them before raising her brow. "wait...are you saying that someone let him in?" she asked. Ron shushed her a little as her voice had risen with her last question.

"I think you were right Harry. Someone wanted a little...or big...distraction." he whispered. Harry had taken on a faraway look on his face as she studied him. He suddenly turned to them.

"Look I know there's more to this than an accident but I suggest we think about it and meet again tomorrow to discuss it when there are not so many people around." he suggested.

Hermione was now stunned and wondered if she was to be considered in the "we" that Harry was suggesting. Was she now being included in this continuing discussion? The part of her that was a stickler for rules and regulations and to follow the straight and narrow paths rebelled against this. But the part of her that wished to be included, that hoped to be part of a friendship was shouting a resounding yes. To be honest, her natural curiously and desire to see the right thing done was also knocking to come out.

"You _are_ willing to help us right?" Harry asked with a glint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah...we really need you Hermione. We're really just two hopeless gits you know." he grinned at her. "and besides friends should stick together...don't you agree?" he reasoned innocently.

Hermione took a fresh sip from her juice as she looked at both of them trying to hide the sudden tears that she felt forming behind her eyes. She hesitated for just a second before nodding her head.

"OK I'm in. When do we meet tomorrow?" she beamed at them. Harry let out an audible sigh as Ron leaned back in relief.

"Great." Harry grinned. "We meet back here after potion class. I have to check on something first." he informed them.

"Yeah. We don't want to miss any classes do we?" he smirked at her as he gave her a small nudge spilling yet more pumpkin juice from her cup onto his clothes again. He jumped again and swore lightly.

"Hermione. If you really want to make friends you really have to stop throwing stuff over everyone." he drawled out sarcastically.

"It was your fault this time Ronald! You bumped me!" she cried out in indignation. "And it's not everyone. It's just you...only with you..."

**o0o**

"Wow! I can't believe you remember all that." Ron laughed lightly as he rolled onto his back with a grin on his face. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. It was now bright with the mid morning sun in the small flat.

"As I said Ron. It's those little things that will always stay with me." she sighed. "You always had the gift to make me so flustered but that evening was one I will never forget. We became friends after all even though I messed up your clothes...twice." she laughed.

He turned to her again and pulled her onto his chest this time planting a kiss on her forehead as her hair swirled around his face.

"So...what next?" he sputtered as her hair blew into his mouth. Hermione laughed again at the sound and closed her eyes.

"Actually...that does remind me of an incident that I would love to forget. My hair was always getting in the way..."

**o0o**

_AN: "Chapter 3: Hair Part 1" up soon I promise. _


	3. Chapter 3: Hair Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Hair Part 1**

It continued to amaze her how one incident in time could change one's life completely. In just a few months she had become more than just friends with the two boys. It seemed like they were destined for each other. She felt like she had always belonged with them through thick and thin. She was a part of something that she had always wanted...having best friends that she could always depend on.

She soon learnt that each boy was completely different and that somehow being also different from both of them made it work. Harry was the quiet and sometimes moody one. He was bright and quick in thinking but he tended to get stuck in his reasoning and was very stubborn when he wanted to be. He treated her as an equal and was mostly pleasant and polite to her even when she reverted to her ingrained bossy self. If she disagreed with him or scolded him for being narrow minded in his thinking he either took her advice quietly, ignored her or just subverted to Ron's ideas without question. After learning of his life story, she worried constantly for him and what his life could hold out for him. He was constantly seeking answers and she tried her best to temper his zeal with her reasoning. She soon fell into an easy relationship with Harry and not surprising to herself, she quickly developed a sisterly love for him that felt natural and right.

Ronald Weasley on the other hand was a completely different kettle of fish. He was very temperamental, extroverted, quick to say his mind and tended to irritate her no end. But he was also extremely loyal to Harry and herself, funny and very witty in his words, clever in his own way, a very good chess player and brave without fault sometimes. She soon learnt through his association with his large family that he was also very loving and caring ...when he wanted to be and yet a bit insecure about his own traits. She tended to bicker with him on a constant basis which annoyed her at first but soon grew accustomed to their spats as the weeks flew by. He was the one that always pulled her back from her annoying self and he was the only one that made her laugh and enjoy herself.

However, for some strange and elusive reason, even though she always enjoyed being alone with him she tended to become flustered and nervous around him and she subconsciously reverted to their light bickering as a result. It was not exactly a healthy relationship but it had worked for them so far. They also had something in common...they both felt a strong pull of loyalty and protectiveness over Harry and they both knew it instinctively. Without a doubt Ron was Harry's best friend firstly but she was a close second and she felt that in time the three would become even closer.

As Harry was now on the Quidditch team and practicing regularly, she soon got to spend a lot more time with Ron and she was constantly looking for ways to ease her nerves when she was alone with him...without getting into a light quarrel. Chatting about his family helped and teaching him about the muggle world was always good for a laugh with him. One such day found them standing alone just off to the side of the Quidditch pitch looking at the players as they flew around. It was just after Ron's birthday in March and the weather was nice but windy.

After their light chatter about Quidditch drifted off, she found herself falling into her usual nervous state around him. He was her best friend and she really liked being with him but the silence between them always got to her. She searched her brain for a topic to continue their conversation.

"So how was your birthday?" she finally asked breathlessly. To her relief Ron did not seem annoyed at her sudden question.

"It was ok. Mum usually makes a fuss over me so I guess I miss that a bit." he answered with a shrug of his shoulders continuing his gaze over the pitch. She stared at his profile as she nodded.

"I know. My birthday was in September at the start of the term so it was very different for me too." she remarked remembering how very lonely it had really been that day. He turned his head to her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey you're more than six months older than me. You're really an old hag Hermione." he chuckled. She immediately punched his arm with a gasp.

"Ron! Take that insult back you prat." she glared at him.

"Ok Ok I retract that statement. You're just old." he smirked as she let out an involuntary laugh. She just couldn't help herself around him.

"So what did you get for your birthday? Besides the chocolate frogs I got you." she asked when she caught herself.

She knew that Ron was not very keen on presents especially since money was always a big issue for him but her question was genuine.

"Thanks for that by the way. You can never go wrong with chocolate." he laughed lightly. "Got more sweets from Harry and the twins too. Best ever presents." he smiled as he turned to her fully.

"Actually Mum and Dad did buy me something really nice. I told them not to spend anything on me but they got me a...silver chain...something nice for being here in Hogwarts too they said." he shrugged again.

"Really! That's nice of them Ron. Are you wearing it? Can I see it?" she asked a bit too eagerly.

"Erm...sure. Hold on." he muttered as he freed his robe and popped the top button of his shirt open. She noticed his ears turning a shade pinker than normal but she also felt her cheeks flush over as she leaned forward to get a closer look. She rarely got as close to him as she was now and she momentarily regretted her curiosity.

"It's not very fancy but if you look close it has a very nice pattern on it." he stuttered a little as he held his shirt open. As she leaned closer to inspect the glittering chain around his exposed neck, her nervousness increased to the point where she was sure her face was on fire.

Again she would never know how or why it happened but just as she was about to comment on his gift, a sudden gush of wind rushed around them and her hair whipped around her face in a wild and uncontrollable mass of curls. She let out a soft groan and tried to pull back from Ron as she desperately tried to control her hair. To her utter dismay she felt a tug against her hair and Ron stumbled towards her with a surprised shout.

It soon dawned on her that by some happenstance, her hair had become wrapped around his new chain and as such, they were...embarrassingly tangled together with her head practically resting on his chest as they struggled together in a hop and skip shuffle. As expected Ron's near hysterical voice soon boomed over her head.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Will you get off! You're pulling my chain...you're gonna bust it!" he shouted. Hermione was now so flustered she just had to try and get back some control of the horrible position she now found herself in.

"Ron will you stop moving around! My hair is wrapped around your chain so quit swearing and help me!" she cried into his chest.

Ron finally stopped moving enough to for her to raise her head and try to untangle her strands from around his thin chain. She actually was afraid to burst it so she was moving more slowly than she really wanted to.

"Are you finished yet! Come on Hermione what is taking you so long." he whined loudly. She was now getting a bit angry at his impatience.

"Will you shut up! I'm trying here but it's really tangled up and short of cutting my hair off it's not going to get done if you keep squirming around!" she gritted through her teeth.

"Well excuse me for moaning. It's not everyday I get attacked by a clump of bloody hair." he shot back.

"I swear Ronald Weasley...you are the most...wait!" an idea suddenly came to her. " Just take off the chain and it will be a lot easier for us to get it sorted." she told him. She heard him mumble another swear above her before he moved his hands around his neck and unclasped the chain. She tried to step away with the chain but now realised that her hair was also tangled up in his shirt buttons. She bit back her own swear and concentrated on the job at hand.

After another few long seconds of Ron swearing and squirming she finally untangling her hair from the tiny chain and his shirt, then stepped back letting out a loud breath of air.

As she handed him the chain, they both realised that they both had been in a particularly compromising position for quite a long time and both their faces bore flushed expressions. Hermione was now mortified. _Surely nothing could be more embarrassing that that!_

"Oi Ronnie! Not complaining about the display but could you not have picked a better spot to show your affections? You know...somewhere preferably away from half of the Gryffindor house..." the distinct teasing voice of one Fred Weasley rang out. ..._Yes it definitely could._

Jumping away from each other and turning sharply to the voice, Hermione was now faced with the whole Gryffindor quidditch team and some supporters standing at the edge of the pitch and smirking at them. Their red faces did nothing to help the situation. God! This was just too much!

"Well done Ronnikins! Real smooth!" she heard someone shout out and she could only pray for a hole to open up and swallow her whole. Ron suddenly broke out of his frozen state.

"What!...no!...it's not...will you shut your bloody face George!" he shouted. She now was spurred into action herself.

"It's...It's not what it looked like! My hair was just caught up in his chain and we were just trying to untangle it...and Ron stop swearing!" she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah better listen to the Missus now Ron. Might as well get used to it mate." another voice snickered out. She could swear she heard Ron crack a few bones in his fingers.

"I swear...I will kill you Seamus when I get you alone...and don't think I can't hear you Harry. Stop the snickering behind the tall ones. Come on out and face me you little imp." he growled at the small crowd.

Harry appeared suddenly with a loud smirk on his face but he quickly wiped it off his face at the glare he received from both of his two best friends. He cleared his throat loudly and moved away from the blushing couple.

"Right. I think we should all get inside...you know...leave them to it and all that." he laughed out before sprinting to the castle. The rest of the team snickered out before quickly following Harry inside as Ron let loose another swear.

Hermione was now past being embarrassed to the point that she only wanted to disappear herself. She pulled on Ron's arm which was being flung around and aimed at the backs of the retreating team.

"Come on Ron. Just forget about it and let's just go inside. I have some homework to finish." she said with a hurried voice trying to diffuse the ticking bomb next to her.

Ron slowly deflated over the next few seconds and sighed as he suddenly realised that he was still holding the chain in his hands. As he put it back on he shook his head and she heard him mutter something that sounded like "why me...always me..."

While she was still very put out by what had happened between the two of them, she now felt a little saddened for Ron who was always being teased by his brothers. She also had a strange new feeling of...she wasn't too sure how to explain it. As she thought of where her upper body had been resting a few moments ago, a very foreign sensation washed over her. She had no idea what it was but she knew it was completely different from her embarrassment. She shook her wayward curls and moved away from Ron. It was probably just the after effects of the blood rushing to her flushed face she reasoned.

She barely heard him speaking to her.

"Hermione, you're my friend but please from now on try to keep your hair away from me. I swear it has a life of its own and for some reason it doesn't like me." he said seriously. His joking remark brought her back to her normal self.

"Oh get over it! It was an accident and those boys will soon forget their teasing as soon as something else stupid comes along." she huffed at him while they walked back together.

"Yeah I suppose...and can you believe that Harry? I'll get him back you just wait!" he ranted.

"You will do no such thing Ronald! He has enough to worry about." she scolded "..and if you think about it...well...I guess it was a bit funny wasn't it?" she glanced at him hopefully. She watched as his brow narrowed.

"Well...it was funny for them but bloody embarrassing for us." he paused before looking at her. " It's a good thing we're best friends eh? ...Makes it all right I guess." he gave her a very small smile but she saw it and she shot him a grin.

"Yeah...I guess I can get over it. It was just you after all...only you." she told him before they disappeared inside the school.

**o0o**

Ron was holding his pillow over his face trying and failing to hide his laughing. He surfaced after a few seconds of stifled shaking.

"I remember that! That was simply hilarious!" he laughed out with no restraint. Hermione grabbed her own pillow and proceeded to hit him over the head.

"You promised not to laugh at me Ron! It was so very embarrassing for me!" she huffed at him. "Oh God me and my stupid hair!" she cried.

Ron sobered up quickly and pulled her into a close hug with a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey it was horrible for both of us remember? I was only laughing at myself." he tried to lie unconvincingly with a sly smirk on his face. "And you know I love your hair. I'm so glad that we can still get so tangled up in each other." he grinned.

She kissed him sweetly for his words before resting down against him again.

"I know Ron but back then you used to insult my hair...and everything about me actually when we fought." she reminded him. He shifted away but looked away a bit guiltily. She squeezed his hand as her thoughts flew through her head.

"I still remember our first real big fight Ron. I mean our first huge monster of a tiff. It was both horrible and disconcerting and as usual you made such a blubbering idiot of me when it ended..."

**o0o**

_Chapter 4: First Fight soon up._


	4. Chapter 4: First Fight

**Chapter 4 - First Fight**

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily from the book laid in front of her to lean against the back of the couch. She was glad to be back at school and she was happy to see her friends again but she felt a bit overwhelmed with what was happening around her and the threat to every muggle born in the school including herself. Her work was suffering and she had been feeling a lot more stressed out than usual.

Harry was on one of his personal obsessions about Draco and Ron had been quick to come to his defence every time she tried to make a reasonable suggestion. She had been researching all know books about the heir of Slytherin and the chamber of secrets but she had yet to come across anything that could help and that fact only added to her frustration.

The only positive thing that seemed to lift her spirit these days was the new DADA teacher this year, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. She could not believe her luck at having such a renowned celebrity as her teacher. Of course he was also handsome and charming and his expertise was well documented. He was a dream to her and despite what her two friends thought about him, she looked forward to his classes with an eagerness bordering on a...tiny crush. Ok a medium crush...but he was so charming and he genuinely seemed to like her.

As she let out a pretty soft sigh she turned to her book once more but was again distracted this time by the sudden appearance of the two said boys through the portrait hole. They both looked genuinely upset about something and as usual came straight towards her table with Ron falling heavily on the seat next to her. Surprisingly it was Harry who made the first complaint.

"We can't practice after classes and we have to stay inside at all times. This stupid threat is seriously affecting our chances of ever winning the cup this year!" he muttered loudly to no one in particular even though everyone in the room heard it.

"Yeah of all the times for this to happen it had to be when we are actually trying to have some fun for a change." Ron supported in a copycat mutter. Hermione rolled her eyes as she faced her friends.

'Well you can use the time to do your essay you two as I am sure you have not even started on it yet." she reminded them a bit haughtily. Ron immediately swivelled in his seat to confront her his eyes wide with frustration.

"Hermione if you didn't notice people are being petrified on the school premises and all you can think of is bloody homework?" he glowered at her, conveniently forgetting his recent remark about having fun outside the school.

"I'm not saying what is happening is not serious but if we have to stay inside then we might as well use the time wisely." she answered him with a glare.

"Oh right...so if by chance we get caught by whatever this thing is from wherever it might come from we can be pretty well pleased that we have at least finished our essay." he glared right back at her.

Hermione took a second to narrow her brow and steel her eyes at her friend. They were accustomed to having the odd argument every now and then...well every day...but they had never really gone further than innocent bickering in the past. But today she felt more upset than usual at Ron's cutting comments and she could feel herself getting riled up beyond caring.

"Well at least some of us are trying to do something about it and looking for answers while you are apparently just content to run around the Quidditch pitch having _fun_ and not caring about what could happen!" she retorted strongly.

Ron seemed a bit stunned at first as he stuttered at her remark but he soon cleared his throat and moved closer to her. She was right and she was feeling quite in control.

"Well why don't you go and ask your favourite professor if he has any ideas how to protect us? oh wait...I just remembered...the one teacher who is supposed to help us can't even catch flies if he tried!" he was now in her face and she felt her blood heat up quickly.

"Oh that is so childish of you Ron. You don't know what you are talking about. I am sure he is trying his best to help us and not just running around complaining like some others." she threw at him.

"Oh come on! he's useless! Even you can see that. You're just so smitten with his false smile that you can't think clearly." he pointed out smugly to all around. Hermione now stood on her feet and rounded on him as her face flushed over in embarrassment. The obvious jab at her crush made her loose all control now.

"You are such an idiot Ronald! I am so sick of you putting our DADA teacher down. You are just jealous over what he has done and yes...you seem to be also jealous of him for some other reason. What is it! Are you unhappy that he is getting more attention than dear old Ron Weasley." she spit out boldly as Ron stood up next to her.

"How can I be jealous of an incompetent pansy! Is that what you are really like Hermione? You of all people. Only seeing the looks and all the glitter but missing all the really important things? I never took you for a shallow groupie." he spat right back hitting her where he knew it would hurt. Her blood suddenly boiled over.

"You don't know anything! You are such a complete moron to come up with something like that! I shouldn't expect anything less from you as you are obviously incapable of understanding or learning anything. Why do you bother to come to his class anyway. Your head is so thick that nothing would ever get through anyway!" she was shouting now oblivious to her surroundings.

She was so accustomed to Ron getting flushed in his face at times like these that she was a bit taken aback when his face seemed to turn a light shade of blue as he shook with obvious anger. He drew on his height as he seemed to tower over her.

"At least I'm not fooling myself in class. You really thinks he likes you Hermione? You with your bushy hair and large teeth with your arms always flapping all over the place...and always blabbering on and on. You are just a silly little girl so get it in _your_ thick head. He will never like you." he shouted over her.

Hermione was shocked at the cruelty of his words. In all their little fights he had never insulted her personal looks before. She felt the tears pushing at the back of her eyes but she refused to let him see how he had hurt her. Worse yet she now fully realised that most her classmates were now shuffling awkwardly around trying to look anywhere but at the shouting couple. She grabbed her bag and lowered her voice.

"You are an insensitive arse Ronald Weasley. I thought you were my friend but I was obviously wrong. I will never speak to you again. I HATE you." she hissed at him before running to the stairs and disappearing up to her room. She barely heard him shouting her name from the bottom of the stair as she shut the door to her room with a loud bang.

She was still crying in her bed when she heard the door open and someone shuffle slowly and quietly inside. She was soon surprised to see Ron's little sister standing a little distance away from her bed. She had hardly talked to Ginny at all during the term as she always seemed preoccupied with something and as she quickly wiped her tears away she noticed how this girl while having the red hair of her family looked completely different in her own way. She had a much rounder but pretty face and her hair was straight and long and hung beautifully around her shoulders. She had always thought her shy and quiet but the girl in front of her appeared resolute with a look of understanding on her face.

"My idiot brother wants to know if you are coming down to supper. He wants to talk to you but I told him that it was unlikely." she told her flatly.

Hermione sat up at the announcement but her scowl soon returned to her face as she recalled his earlier words. Ron would normally just ignore their spats and carry on with his life like normal so it was surprising a little that he actually wanted to talk about this so soon.

"I don't care what he wants and I am certainly not speaking to him ever again. He could starve to death for all I care." she answered as she bunched up the sheets in her small fist.

"I already told him you would say something like that...but he made me come to see if you were ok." she informed her taking a small step forward.

She softened for a brief second but quickly steeled herself with her resentment.

"Just tell him to not bother me ever again then I will be fine." she finally replied.

Ginny nodded quietly before turning and walking to the door. However on reaching, she paused and turned her head to her again.

"Listen...Hermione. He's a real jerk most of the times but I know him better than anyone here. I've lived with him for most of my life and while he can appear to be complete prat...he has a good heart underneath. He just gets carried away when he's angry or frustrated and he sometimes says things that he doesn't really mean and regrets them later. Thrust me, we have had our share of...arguments." she said softly before opening the door and leaving.

Hermione plopped herself on the bed considering Ginny's parting words. She knew that she was probably partly at fault in starting and continuing the fight out of her own frustration and tiredness. She also suspected that at her age, her hormones were starting to act up and she had lost control too easily. But he had really stabbed her with his hurtful description of herself. Yes she had uncontrollable hair and her front teeth were larger than normal but did he have to bring them up in front of all her classmates and embarrass her? She also knew somewhere deep down that he was also right about Lockhart as he had really never been able to conduct his class with any authority. The DADA teacher _was_ a bit of a prissy but did Ron have to be so vocal about her...tiny crush...and his final remarks about never being liked. That had hit close to home and had been the last sword in her side.

No...he was a jerk and she could not just easily forgive him. She resisted the urge to think too hard about the consequences of not being his friend but he was the one who has said those horrible things about her...not that she didn't say some of her own horrible things about him...but those were justified she convinced herself.

She waited another half hour when she was sure everyone would have gone down to eat supper before venturing downstairs to retrieve her book which she had forgotten on the table. She would miss her food but she really could not face anyone especially after the fiasco of earlier. She grabbed her book and made to retreat upstairs.

"Finally! I thought I would really starve to death before you came down." a voice rang out behind her making her jump with a gasp as she brought the book to her chest.

She never would have thought in a hundred years that Ron would miss his food just to talk to her. That fact gently washed over her but she quickly recovered and stuck her nose resolutely forward as she made her way silently back to the staircase.

"Oh come on Hermione I'm really hungry here. That must count for something." he pleaded behind her. She paused on the first step but continued her silence.

"Look you've got to know that I didn't mean...any of that stuff. I was just so frustrated at the whole thing with the school. I just want this to go away so we can all be safe again especially Harry...and...you. You've got to know that Hermione. You know everything." his voice again sounded so strained that she faltered again on the next step as she remembered his sister's words. He had worried about her...and Harry.

"Please you have to talk to me again...you don't really hate me...do you?...Hermione?" he almost whispered the last part and she knew her resolve was slipping away quickly. She faced him with a stone face.

"Who put you up to this? I know it wasn't only you." she asked simply. He let out a breath of relief but quickly shrugged his shoulders as he looked down.

"Well...Harry and Ginny kind of pushed me..." he started but looked up quickly to continue. "but I really wanted to make sure that you were ok..." he trailed off. She watched him as he shuffled his feet slowly letting out her anger through a few deep breaths.

"You really hurt me Ron...with what you said." she informed him coldly. She could almost see him cringe.

"I know. I know. I promise I'll try not to say anything about Lockhart again I promise." he quickly blurted out. She had to grip the railing hard in an effort not to shout.

"Not about him! You embarrassed me in front of everybody when you said..." she couldn't bring herself to continue. Ron made a motion to step forward but stopped as he seemed to understand.

"Hermione I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just a bloody jerk at times. I really didn't mean to...and besides I don't mind your hair...and your teeth are not so bad..." he sputtered as he realised that he was probably digging another hole for himself. Taking a large breath again he settled himself.

"Look...I'm really sorry Hermione. I know I sounded like a complete wanker before but I'm sure Lockhart does like you. He would be blind and more stupid than I ever thought to not like you. You're a lot more real than he is for one and for the record I would rather have you helping us than him. You are ten times smarter than him and I really mean that." he finished with a sad smile.

She had been standing still listening to him and it astonished her that she could think of forgiving him so quickly but he was standing there with his little heart in his hands trying his best to make it up to her. She looked away a bit as she fought the words out.

"Well...I guess he is a bit of a prissy who doesn't appear to know much practical application..." she said quietly with a little smile. Ron straightened up suddenly with a small smile also on his face.

"So...are we friends again? Please Hermione...you have to...please?" he begged. She moved back down the stairs with a shake of her head.

"Ok but you have to stop insulting me personally Ron. It hurts." she said seriously.

"But you said some things to me that were..." he quickly stopped himself. "Ok Ok I promise." he finished.

"I'm sorry too Ron for saying some mean things about you. I will try to control myself too." she promised him also with a larger smile now. He took a step towards her and gave her a smirk.

"Hey listen...just to be even...when we see everybody you can insult everything and anything about me that sucks...well my appearance at least." he laughed softly. "Go on. Try it. I know I have a long nose so just tell me off." he invited her.

Actually Hermione had always rather liked his long straight nose. it made him look a bit distinguished but she could never tell him this. She felt her blush coming on.

"...and I have a million freckles that make me look spotty so come on...lay it on me. You hate them..just say it...I can take it." he continued.

Actually she was always quite fascinated with his freckles. They seemed to move around on him and she sometimes wondered just how far they were spread out over the rest of him. Oh gosh! She was sure her face was pink now.

"...and of course my red hair that makes me look like I'm on fire. Tell me it annoys you...be truthful...I won't be mad." he said knowingly as he fluffed up his hair.

Actually she quite adored his copper red hair. She could always pick him out in a crowd and she often would stare and wonder what it would feel like in her fingers...Gosh no! her face must be red now she was sure.

"...and my pale skin blinding you in the sun...I look like a zombie I know...just say it Hermione." she heard him rant on.

Actually his skin under his freckles was always glowing a bit to her. She liked his pale skin but she could never say it. She was sure her whole face was now the colour of a strawberry and she cursed herself for easily reverting to the nervous giddy girl around him. _What was the matter with her?_

"Well are you going to do it...to even things up? You'll never get another chance I'm telling you." he gave her his best lopsided grin and she laughed loudly.

"I can't just insult you for no reason Ron besides...I like you just the way you are." she blushed at him.

He gave her a confused look for a second and she almost sank in her shoes at the notion of him finding out her actual thoughts about his perceived shortcomings but he quickly reverted to his grin.

"Good. Well right now I am hungry and you know you hate it when I'm cranky with hunger so let's go and get something to eat before I drop." he chuckled. She followed him with a smile.

_Only Ron Weasley could make her hate him with a passion one moment and still be able to make her blush uncontrollably with his apology an hour later...merlin!...only him she thought._

**o0o**

"Oh God! You had to remember that. I was such a complete idiot to you that day. Can I say sorry again?" Ron held her to his chest as he kissed her cheek.

"It's ok Ron it was just another part of us learning to be with one another and besides you made me see things that I never really knew I liked about you." she reasoned.

"Well I guess with the polyjuice mistake and you getting petrified for all that time there could not have been anything too embarrassing that I didn't know about in our second year." he told her with some satisfaction.

She raised her head off his chest and sighed as she kissed him softly.

"Actually there was something very important to me that happened that year. It was the last week of school I think and as usual it happened with you and you had no clue of course...or so I thought." she told him a bit seriously.

Ron screwed up his face thinking hard but gave up after a few seconds.

"I can't remember anything of note that week...especially anything that would have embarrassed you." he finally admitted.

"It was something very significant to me and it made me realise how different I was to both you and Harry..."

**o0o**

_**AN: **__I'm trying to keep these chapters____from being too long and____windy as I really want to keep the story flowing and allowing me to update on a regular basis until Christmas._


	5. Chapter 5: Being Different

**Chapter 5 - Being Different**

Hermione hummed happily as she vanished all the empty butter beer bottles and all the various pieces of paper scattered over her side of the common room. School exams were over and Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup as evidenced by the left over mess spewed all over the room from the party which had lasted a lot longer than expected.

She had missed all her friends especially Harry and Ron...well as much as you could even miss someone while petrified and lying in a hospital wing bed. Still...she _had_ missed everything and after her initial shock and concern over her two best friends she was now just glad that they were in one piece and alive and well. She was also glad that Ginny had recovered from her horrible ordeal. She shuddered at the idea of being possessed by You-Know-Who but ever since her huge fight with Ron earlier in the year she had become fond of Ginny and she felt that in time they could become very good friends.

"So tell me again how come it's just the two of us stuck with cleaning up this rubbish?" she heard the expected grumble on the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes but smiled to herself as she turned to her friend.

"Because no one else but me can stand this mess plus I have been a bit...tied up for a good part of the year doing absolutely nothing...and you are the only friend who I could convince to help me." she now smiled sweetly at him. His scowl did not lessen a bit.

"You mean I am the only friend stupid enough to listen to you and the only one who has been reminded that I owe you for a fight which took place a decade ago." he grumbled again but continued to clean up with his wand. Hermione chuckled lightly as she finished her side of the room and moved towards him.

"It wasn't a decade ago Ron you know that and we are more or less finished so stop complaining but still...thanks for helping me." she told him truthfully.

"Yeah well consider us even Hermione...no more guilt trips Ok? I'm free to bicker with you whenever I can again." he finished cleaning with a exaggerated swish of his wand as he grinned at her.

She took in his smile and felt the familiar funny feeling that she had missed for a long while this year. She was for the most part comfortable in his presence these days and even after their fight they were still able to enjoy each other's company but every now and then she got this nervous sensation that drove her a bit mad with frustration. She knew it only happened with him and she wished she could understand it so that she could try and stop it from occurring. Right now she was too content to let it affect her tonight.

Ron collapsed into the nearest couch with a loud sigh kicking up his feet o the centre table with a flourish.

"So what are your plans for the summer?...other than revising and reading a hundred books." he asked as she sat next to him ignoring his tease.

"Well my parents are planning a trip to France this year so that will be nice...what about you?" she asked genuinely wanting to know what he did with his holidays.

"Oh I'll be very busy...doing lots and lots of...sleeping and absolutely nothing. I'm very good at both." he grinned at her.

She gave him a small laugh while rolling her eyes and shifting in her seat to sit more comfortably next to him. Before she could mouth a retort to his nonsensical joking, a sudden cramp gripped her stomach and she let out a small gasp as she bent over in surprise. She took a few quick breaths before she felt another cramp this time lower down and the start of something warm between her legs.

"Hermione? Hey are you ok? Ron gave her a worried look as he sat up a bit looking at her.

Being the know it all that she was Hermione quickly realised two things. The first and most important one was that she knew exactly what was happening to her. Madam Pomfrey had called a special class at the start of the term for all 1st, 2nd and 3rd year girls to explain and forewarn them of all the expected changes to their bodies and what steps should be taken if something exactly like this were to happen. Of course her Mum had also given her enough warning before school so she knew what to expect.

The second and most alarming fact that flashed before her was that Ron was leaning over towards her with a look of worry in his blue eyes and she suddenly flushed over with trepidation. _Why? Why now? She screamed to herself. What the hell was she to do?_

"Er... it's Ok...It's just a little stomach bug...I have to...I have to go now...don't worry about me Ron...I should probably go up to bed...goodnight." she quickly grabbed her bag and held it in front of her as she stood up feeling the trickle beginning to seep through her knickers. Thank God she was still wearing her robes!

She was now caught between sprinting up the stairs and risking a horrible accident or taking her time and ensuring that nothing too embarrassing would happen to attract his attention. In the end she settled for somewhere in between and with her face red all over, she moved to the stairs with the distinct rush and stop shuffle style normally associated with someone performing an ancient dance.

As she raced up the steps to her dorm in complete embarrassment, she heard Ron remark in his drab voice below.

"I think it was the beef stew we had for supper you know. It didn't taste too right. My stomach is also starting to feel weird...damn." she heard him curse as she rushed for the bathroom.

After spending the next half hour trying her best to tidy herself up and to ensure that she was adequately...protected, Hermione now found herself in one of her think modes. While she felt a bit elated at the thought of her transitioning to womanhood...or as close as she would get for the time being, she suddenly felt out of sorts with her having two boys as her best friends. She never was close to her room mates but she now wished that she had a female friend who she could talk about things that only they would understand. She shook her head in resignation and let out a loud sigh.

She would always be different to her two best friends. The three of them would always be together she was certain but she would always stand alone at times like this. As she let herself out of the bathroom, she wondered if the boys ever gave thought to the fact that there would be moments where her gender could affect their decisions. Ron was a bit over protective of her but she reasoned that it was not so much because she was a girl as he also worried over Harry as much. Harry treated her equally also but it bothered her that things could change and she definitely did not want anything to change especially their friendship. As she tiptoed down the stairs now she was relieved that Ron had apparently left for the night. She quickly hurried out the room and headed for the hospital wing where she could talk to the matron and get the potions needed to control her cramps.

Her thoughts of earlier was still at the forefront of her head when she returned to find the same two boys clowning around the fireplace. Her first instinct was to avoid them and continue along to her room but she suddenly decided that her...current condition was not going to change the way she felt towards them and the quicker she faced her worries the better, so she soon found her way over to the nearest chair next to the warm fire.

"What were you doing outside at this hour Hermione?" Harry asked innocently. As she glanced at Ron she felt the normal flush rising to her face.

"I had to go to see Madam Pomfrey to get some...medicine." she said stiffly looking into the fire steadily.

"Yeah Hermione had the runnings earlier. I told her it was possibly the beef stew as we both had it and my stomach has been a bit off since." Ron informed Harry with little regard to her. She reached over and gave him a slap on his arm.

"Ron! You insensitive prat! That is not true Harry." she quickly corrected. "I just had some stomach...issues that had nothing to do with what we ate." she clarified with a stiff glare at Ron. He returned her look with a puzzled frown but before he could say another word she carried on.

"Look anyway I'm glad I caught both of you together as I want to ask you guys something." she said quickly.

The two boys looked puzzled at first but settled next to each other with faces of anticipation. She had no idea what to say but she started anyway.

"I know that the three of us are the best of friends right?..." she stuttered out as they nodded together silently.

"...but I was just wondering...seeing that...well it's just that I'm...different..." she paused not knowing how to continue.

"We're all different Hermione. That's what makes us good together right Ron?" Harry inserted as he nudged his friend in the side with his elbow. Hermione sighed but tried again.

"It's not that...it's just that...well I'm a girl..." she stopped again to gauge their reaction.

The two boys stared at her in ignorance before Ron opened his eyes wide and pointed at her with his finger.

"You're a girl! Really!" he gasped in surprise as he turned to Harry. "She a girl! Why did you not tell me this Harry. I knew something was fishy about the hair!" he gawked at his friend. Harry now feinted surprise himself.

"I guess I always suspected myself but I never was sure...until now." he laughed out as they both rolled around the floor. Hermione was affronted for a few seconds but quickly snickered herself.

"You two jokers. I'm serious." she finally shouted at them to get their attention. "I've been thinking about it and it has been bothering me." she told them with a serious face. Harry was the first to recover.

"What are you bothered about Hermione. Tell us." he asked. She now eased off her chair to sit in front of them on the floor. For some reason she could still only look at Harry in the face without blushing wildly.

"Well I just want to know that...in the future...you both would want to make any decision without letting the fact that I'm a girl...you know...get in the way." she tried to explain.

"Hermione we are together in this. We will always be together and the fact that you are a girl does not matter. You are just as capable as us or more in most things so don't worry about it." Harry was quick to tell her.

"And you know we're just hopeless gits without you. We need you Hermione and that will not change." Ron added forcefully.

"I know...I know...but things _will_ change as we get older and I just want us to remain the same...I'm not saying that we will always be the same people as now but I just want...I just want us to always be friends and that you both will always consider me in anything that goes on...regardless if being a girl might complicate things...do you understand?" she asked hopefully. Harry let out a yawn as he stood up.

"We understand Hermione. Trust me. We are both so glad that you are our friend and we will never leave you out. Not after everything we've been through so far. Don't fret about it. We will always be friends I know it." he smiled at her. "I'm beat...so goodnight you guys." he waved at them as he walked away to the stairs.

She stood up with Ron and she felt him looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She was not too sure if they understood what she was saying but the truth was that she herself was not too clear about her recent thoughts. She felt his hand touch her own and she turned to look at him fully. He ran his hand roughly through his hair before speaking.

"I know I can be thick at times but I know what you mean Hermione. We will change as we get older and being able to do everything together might not always be...easy but I know we will always be together in the end." he told her softly before his ears took on a pink hue.

"I know it sounds stupid now but in the future...if you find someone else...like a boyfriend...or Harry finds someone else. It doesn't mean that it can't still be the three of us...you know." he glanced at her with his ears going red.

Hermione was stunned at his words. She had not even thought about that. She couldn't see herself with any boy in the distant future but Harry or Ron could definitely find themselves a number of other girls. They were both attractive in their own way and it was a real possibility. How could that affect them? As she gazed at her friend she suddenly realized that this stumbling sometimes idiotic boy could see things that she or Harry could never conceive of.

"You are right I guess Ron...that is a distinct possibility...with _you_ and Harry. I never thought about it until now." she trailed off as her mind waded through the scenarios. Could she really not be affected if Ron had a girlfriend in the future. Her cheeks flushed at the sudden dread that washed over her. Ron touched her again and she jumped a bit.

"Look it shouldn't matter who...or if that happens. We are just three little kids trying to enjoy ourselves while a dark wizard looms over our heads. We shouldn't think too hard about the future now ok. We just have to promise each other that no matter what or who...evil lord or not...boyfriend or girlfriend...we will always stick together right?" he reasoned.

She smiled at him softly after hearing his wonderful words.

"You're right Ron. It shouldn't matter. I promise." she continued to smile at him as she turned to her own stairs. "Goodnight." she wished him.

As she took the first step up he called out to her and she paused to hear him.

"Oh by the way. Take a warm bath to sooth those cramps and I'll try not to irritate you over the next few days." he grinned at her knowingly. It took a split second as it dawned on her.

"What!...how?..." she stuttered as her face instantly turned red.

"Hey I have a large family and believe me no topic is sacred. Take care Hermione and sleep well." he laughed as he sprinted up the steps leaving her sputtering and red in the face. She leaned forward and banged her head against the railing.

"_Why dear Merlin! Why always with him I say...only with him_." she groaned to herself.

**o0o**

" Well I guess our promise not to let any boyfriend or girlfriend get in the way went out the door during fourth and sixth year not so." Ron sighed as he rubbed her back. She had to laugh at that.

"I guess...but we still ended up together." she claimed. "You know we were so young then and had no idea how things would really change." she sighed against him. Ron pulled away and looked at her.

"Yeah. Who knew that I would fall so madly in love with my best friend." he grinned.

"And who knew that I would fall head over heels over my idiotic insufferable best friend too." she replied. "But I guess I was the first to really notice in our third year. It took me completely by surprise and I could not really believed it" she laughed at him.

"You know we had some really bad fights in our third year so I also find it hard to believe that you noticed anything other than me being a huge git that year." he said seriously.

Hermione ran through her thoughts as she relaxed under his soft strokes on her bare back.

"It was the little things that added up Ron. I suddenly realised that I while I hated you at times I still wanted you to be around me. You made me feel safe...and while sometimes I felt so uncomfortable being with you...you were the only one to make me feel comfortable with myself...it sounds a bit nuts I know but it took one of the most embarrassing days of my life to realise it..."

**o0o**


	6. Chapter 6: Going going gone

**Chapter 6 - Going going gone**

If Hermione thought her third year at Hogwarts would be any different from the two previous years she was soon proven wrong with the imminent threat of an escaped convict who apparently had a wish to inflict hurt and maybe worse to her friend Harry Potter. She was now in a constant state of worry and made a personal vow to look out for any sign that her friends were in possible danger. It was going to be just another year of vigilance for a fourteen year old girl who was also trying to remain on top of her studies.

The one positive change that she did welcome was her growing comfort around her other best friend Ron Weasley. Well...apart from their little spats concerning her newly acquired cat and his pet, they were getting along just fine. She had spend an entire day with him on their first visit to Hogsmeade and to be truthful she had thoroughly enjoyed her time in the village exploring all the shops with Ron at her side. They had put aside all their little pet arguments and had visited all the sites together the two of them chatting almost nonstop and enjoying each other's company.

When she found out that Harry was not going to be allowed to come with them she had momentarily flushed over with her usual nerves as she realised that it would be just the two of them...together...for a whole day. Some of the other female students made a big fuss about going to the village with boys who they fancied as a first date and she immediately became flustered with the thought of her and Ron going together. It was a stupid thing to think about as he was just her friend but for some odd reason her nerves began to act up with the notion. She soon forgot about it with her first sight of the quaint village and the shop lined streets as Ron continued his easy funny way around her and she quickly fell into their normal light banter throughout the day.

She was less nervous on their second trip without Harry and she found herself actually looking forward to her time alone with Ron so when Harry did appear under his invisible cloak frightening them in Honeydukes, she was reasonable annoyed that he would risk his life for a stint outside by himself but she was also surprisingly put off that her time alone with Ron was curtailed. She couldn't quite understand her annoyance as they bundled into the Three Drumsticks for a warm butterbeer or two. Her discomfort around Ron suddenly returned in full force as they had to shove Harry under the table with the appearance of Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and the Minister of Magic.

Ron had shuffled up next to her in an effort to hide Harry and his sudden warmth and closeness made her concentration to overhear the conversation among the teachers waver to the point that she had to keep drinking her beer to stay in control. She ended up drinking three whole bottles before the teachers left the pub and Harry had run hurriedly off to Honeydukes to return to the castle with the news that they had just overheard. They were just out of the pub themselves when the Headmistress called out to them.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley I'm glad I caught the both of you." she hurried out as they both looked at her in surprise and fear. Did she see Harry inside? Hermione immediately started to shake with the thought as she tried to sound calm.

"Oh Professor we were just on our way back to the school. It's cold out here and...yes we were now heading back." she answered nervously. The Headmistress glanced at Ron then quickly fixed her gaze on her.

"Listen the both of you. I can't locate any of the prefects at the moment but we have just got word that Sirius Black may be prowling around and I need you both to do something for me." she indicated with some urgency.

Hermione immediately straightened up with a new resolve. They were being asked to perform a task for the Headmistress that the prefects should be doing! To Hermione there was nothing greater that she could think of. She proudly answered in her best voice.

"Anything we can do to help Professor. Just tell us what you need." The old Headmistress nodded solemnly before continuing.

"I need you and Mr. Weasley to go to the end of the village where the road forks to the school. You are to stay there and inform any students that you see to go straight up to the school and anyone coming from the school is to return right away. Myself and the other teachers will go through the village and meet you in a short while with the other students. Can you do that Miss Granger?" she asked with a serious face.

Before she could answer in the affirmative Ron piped up in a shaky voice.

"But I thought the Dementors were looking after the village and the school...and it's really cold out here..." he trailed off.

"Yes Mr. Weasley they are and that's why it will be safe for you two but I do not want to take any chances. I need to get all the students into the school." she informed him sharply.

"Oh right...but it's really cold...ouch!" he meant to continue as Hermione stepped on his foot as she moved forward.

"You can depend on us Professor. We will wait until you return. Come on Ron!" she pulled him along as he tried to rub his sore toes.

"You just want to get in her good books! Dreams of Head Girl coming through is it?" he smirked next to her. Hermione flushed with his insight but refused to acknowledge his words and went on the defensive.

"Oh shut up you baby. _It's really cold." _is that all you could say?" she laughed at him. Ron looked affronted by her joking.

"Well it is really cold and I'm hungry." he said softly. "Do you think there are any students left in the village?" he asked as they arrived at their station at the fork in the road next to a small cluster of trees.

"I don't think there are many but the Professor asked us to stay until they return and that is what we will do." she stated resolutely as they shuffled together to keep warm while looking around for any stray students.

Hermione had to admit after a few minutes that it _was _really cold but this was her first official duty that she was asked to perform by the Headmistress and even though she would never admit it to Ron she did see herself as Head Girl in a few years. She was also secretly glad that Ron was with her as the thought of an ex convict roaming around gave her additional shivers. For some reason the presence of her friend next to her helped her settle down enough to withstand the fear and the cold.

However as the minutes stretched out and they sent a few stragglers up to the school Hermione gradually realised that she had a much bigger problem than the cold or even a disturbed prisoner, in fact it was the cold that was making her problem so much worse. Besides the slight effects of increased alcohol in your system, drinking three bottles of warm butterbeer also had the unfortunate effect on her bladder that made it increasingly difficult to restrain herself from...well it was getting harder and harder to hold it in.

Hermione was almost blue with worry and discomfort now. She had her first assignment as a make shift prefect and she was now contemplating abandoning her post and hurrying off to use the loo! To make things ten times worse she was standing next to her best male friend with her problem and had no idea what to say or do. She squirmed around wringing her hands in front of her as the urge became unbearable.

"Will you stop squirming around Hermione! You're making me nervous. I told you it was cold." Ron told her in an irritated voice.

She was in agony now! She glanced at the school which appeared so far away as she squirmed around. She had to say something! Oh God! Why always with him!

"Er...Ron...I have to...there's something I have to do...and it can't wait...but I can't..." she stuttered out as she felt her face warming up quickly.

"What...are you serious! You were the one who was sucking up to the Headmistress and now you want to leave me here! Who's the baby now!" he said a bit harshly. Hermione was now mortified.

"I...I don't want to leave you Ron...but I have to...Oh! what should I do?" she cried out close to tears.

Ron opened his mouth to shout at her again but suddenly came to a realization and dropped his arms with as his eyes widened with understanding.

"Wait...is this like last year? Is it that time again?" he asked softly addressing the trees behind her back.

Even in her discomfort and in the cold, Hermione blushed a bright red as she squeezed her legs together.

"No! It's not that. God why is it always with you." she looked down at her shoes. "I have to go to the loo Ron. It was those butterbeers. I'm bursting here." she informed him and looked up with a daring glare on her red face.

"Are you kidding" Why didn't you go in the pub." he asked with a small smirk as it was obvious he was holding a laugh inside.

"I just forgot with Harry and all...Please Ron...what should I do." she pleaded a bit.

Ron opened his mouth to burst out with a laugh but the sight of her despair and her obvious discomfort made him just twist his face in a grimace.

"Ok right...Ok... well just go up to the school Hermione. I'll just wait her until the teachers return." he said with a nod.

"I can't leave Ron. Professor McGonagall gave me a task and I just can't leave. What if she come and I'm not here...besides I don't think I can make it up to the school." she wailed softly. Ron let out a loud sigh next to her as he looked around.

"Look Hermione...I'm sorry but all the shops seem to be closed with the news that Black may be around. It seems you have two choices." he sighed again but looked genuinely concerned now. "You stay here and make a...mess of things or...you go behind one of those trees." he winced as he said the last bit.

Hermione almost let herself go with the choices given to her but she straightened up a little. She was sure that her whole upper body was bright scarlet by now.

"What! I am not going behind any tree like an animal Ronald! I can hold on." she tried to convince herself even though she knew she was fighting a losing battle with her bladder.

"Come on Hermione. Ginny did it all the time at the Burrow when we were playing Quidditch. You think she had the time to go back in the house all the time. I know it's cold but your butt only has to take it for a few seconds." he explained with a smirk on his face.

She could not believe she was considering his suggestion.

"Go on Hermione. No one is around except me and I will let you know if anyone is coming. Go on! You look like you are about to explode." he laughed lightly.

Before her bladder exploded as well as her face in absolute embarrassment she huffed loudly before running behind the small cluster of tress and relieved herself as quickly and un-painfully as possible. It was cold but the few seconds of icy blast was worth it. She quickly hurried back and stood quietly besides Ron looking everywhere but at him with her face burning with shame.

"So...how much lighter do you feel?" he grinned as he continued to look forward.

"Shut up Ron! Shut up! and do not mention this to anyone ever! I swear if you do I will come up to your dorm and murder you in your sleep!" she hissed at him as she also remained looking forward.

"Hey I was only trying to _relieve_ some of the tension." he chuckled with a straight face.

"I swear Ronald..." she was about to threaten him again when the teachers and some students appeared with flushed faces.

"Oh good. There you are. How did everything go? Are you both all right?" the Headmistress enquired.

Hermione felt her tongue stuck in her throat as she stared at the Professor. Ron cleared his own throat loudly.

"Yes everything is fine Professor. We sent some students earlier up to the school but we haven't seen anyone since." he informed her.

"Right... I knew I could depend on the both of you. Well done Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." she gave them a quick smile with her praise.

Hermione beamed up at the Headmistress and then at Ron with her face still red with her recent trip behind the trees.

"Let's get up to the school right away." the Professor stated quickly before the lot of them trooped up the hill and towards the warm school. Hermione trailed just behind her friend and as she watched him talking to one of the boys she thought about her earlier ordeal with him.

She had just gone through one of the most humiliating experience of her life, yet Ron had stood with her and made it all seem so...bearable. He was really her best friend and lately she was seeing him in somewhat of a different light. He was a bit clueless and immature but he was also so funny and light-hearted. He had a horrible temper but he was so sincere and loyal and brave when it mattered. Ever since the first Hogsmeade visit he was so nice to be around these days.

As they entered the great hall she reached out and pulled on his arm lightly to make him turn around to face her. She smiled up at him and her usual fluster returned as usual.

"Ron...I...I just want to thank you for...you know...how you helped me today. You were a great friend when I needed one." she told him lightly. He stared at her for a second before shrugging his shoulder.

"Hey I couldn't let you miss out on getting head girl points could I?" he grinned at her. "And yes...my lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me...and maybe Harry." She balked at the thought.

"No you can't tell Harry either. Please Ron. This is just between us." she told him seriously.

"But he's our best friend too isn't he? and he needs a little laugh now don't you think?" he asked.

"I know but...I just want this to stay between the two of us...please?" she pleaded. He stared at her again and her stomach gave a little flip as she waited.

"All right...I guess this will one of those secretes between us alone...you know...like a two friend thing instead of a three friend one...just the two of us." he grinned again before patting her arm and turning back to walk into the hall.

Hermione stood staring at his back and a sudden light went off in her head. _Just the two of them!_ Why had she not seen it before! All those times when she felt so flustered around him. All those moments when she could not understand her feelings when he looked at her. All this time and all the bits and pieces that now fell into place.

She. Fancied. Him. Her best friend! oh my lord!

She had to hold on to the door frame as her legs suddenly felt like jelly. This could not be happening! Maybe it was just a stupid girl crush? No that was not it. She had always felt something towards him. Ever since she met him. What the bloody hell was she to do now!

As she looked for him in the room, his voice sailed over towards her.

"Oi Semus, can you hold this spot for me. I need to go use the loo. Something about this cold just brings it out. I've been holding it in since forever mate." he laughed loudly as he glanced at her and gave her a wink. She laughed at him as she shook her head in thought.

"_I will have to figure this out quickly my dear friend Ronald Weasley. How to go about being with you with these new feelings while you continue to be clueless. Only with you..."_

**o0o**

"You know I never gave up that secret. Not to anyone." he informed her with a quick kiss to her forehead. She reached up to kiss his lips sighing softly against him.

"Well I have to find a way to thank you so that it remains a secret." she laughed lightly.

"Or I can tell Harry now that we are officially living together as grown adults." he grinned as she slapped him playfully.

"You will do no such thing Ron...remember it's just a two friend thing." she reminded him.

"Well ok but that did not last too long did it? As I remember Harry and I became real prats against you after Christmas that year." he said solemnly.

"Please don't remind me. It was one, if not the worse time of my school life and to make it worse I had just discovered my feelings for you. It was a horrible time Ron. We were so close to never speaking to each other again." she shuddered at the memories. Ron held her closer to his chest as she sighed softly.

"You know in the middle of that fight I made a blubbering mess of myself over you once..."

**o0o**


End file.
